Loyalty
by Vadernoa
Summary: Dans le sombre milieu des Yakuza les apparences sont trompeuses. Centrés autour des conflits, des amours interdits et des activités sanglantes des Yakuza, les agents Zack et Reno et leur 'père' Sephiroth traitent avec un Cloud dépassé par les événements
1. Chapter 1

**Loyalty** [loyauté]

**Auteur****:** lemon-sprinkles

**Traductrice****:** Vadernoa

**Warning****:**_ Rated M à cause de la violence et du vocabulaire utilisé et graphic M/M relationship dans les prochains chapitres._

**Disclaimer****:** _l'univers, les personnages ainsi que l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que traduire cette fanfiction imaginée et écrite par lemon-sprinkles qui m'a autorisée à la publier._

* * *

Le bâtiment se dressait de manière imposante au centre de la ville, défiant l'horizon impressionnant de Tokyo. Il semblait dominateur, puissant, et intimidait ceux qui osait s'en approcher. La compagnie fût créée il y a des années par des hommes puissants, dont les seules intentions étaient de faire fortune. Ils gagnèrent leur puissance en écrasant les plus faibles et en parasitant les plus riches, progressant avec cette devise ''la fin justifie les moyens''. Ils faisaient affaire avec toutes les sociétés les plus louches imaginables, et ne s'en souciaient guère si jamais quelqu'un devait y rester. Personne n'était indispensable, tout le monde était facilement remplaçable lorsque tant de personne convoitait le même pouvoir. Seuls ceux qui étaient assez forts et impitoyables étaient choisis pour travailler dans la société.

Cloud Strife le serait en usant d'autres moyens.

---XX---

Debout dans l'ascenseur, Cloud jetait des coups d'œil à sa montre tout en jouant avec sa cravate; des personnes armés lui lancèrent un regard mauvais quand ils lui jetèrent un deuxième coup d'œil. Il était en retard, et il était furieux. Non seulement quelqu'un s'était décommandé, mais en plus Yuffie avait oubliée de lui remettre des papiers très importants nécessaires pour sa réunion précédente.

Cloud jura intérieurement lorsqu'un jeune homme entra dans l'ascenseur, des cheveux rouges en pagaille tirés en arrière en une queue de cheval peu soignée. Le jeune homme en question regarda furtivement Cloud qui était debout de l'autre côté de l'ascenseur, ses mains placées devant lui, un air professionnel malgré son apparence. Cloud serra davantage sa mallette, et tordit son cou à plusieurs reprises, essayant de faire passer le sentiment d'écrasement qui l'envahissait.

L'ascenseur teinta, signalant son arrivée à l'un des tout derniers étages. Cloud sorti rapidement de l'ascenseur, et s'engouffra le long du couloir. Il commença par regarder derrière lui de temps à autre pour vérifier si la tête rouge ne le suivait pas et gémi quand il vit l'homme flâner derrière lui à une allure beaucoup plus lente. Avant de se rendre à son bureau, Cloud jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter devant la porte d'une salle de conférence déserte. Ouvrant la porte, Cloud se rua dans la pièce et balança son porte-document sur une table, puis se retourna rapidement pour constater que la tête rouge pénétrait lentement à l'intérieur et fermait tranquillement la porte.

« B'jour Mr. Strife » dit la tête rouge, faisant un léger signe de la main, un sourire suffisant sur le visage.

« Va à l'essentiel Reno. Qu'est-ce que tu veux bordel? » cracha Cloud, les pieds fermement vissé au sol.

« Tu sais très bien ce que nous voulons... » dit Reno, se dirigeant vers une chaise et s'y asseyant, les pieds posés sur une table. « Mon patron a été assez aimable pour te dépanner, et toi tu cherches à le poignarder dans le dos. »

Cloud leva les yeux au ciel et poussa les pieds de Reno de la table. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, l'accord ne tient plus. Les choses n'ont pas fonctionné comme elles auraient due. »

Reno grogna légèrement lorsque Cloud poussa ses pieds, et ils fit craquer ses articulations à plusieurs reprises. « Peut-être que certaines choses n'ont pas bien fonctionné pour toi, mais nous nous avons rempli notre part du contrat, à toi de remplir la tienne. »

Reno se releva rapidement et rajusta sa veste. « Si tu ne le fais pas, tu en subiras les conséquences. » Après cela, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit légèrement avant de se retourner. « Et ne me dit pas que tu peux t'en charger, car crois-moi... Tu ne veux pas nous pousser à bout. »

Reno quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, laissant Cloud qui se tenait là, le visage légèrement pâle.

Secouant la tête, Cloud se déplaça vers sa mallette et la pris, avant de courir, une main dans les cheveux. Il se dirigea vers la porte et se tint debout pendant un moment, jouant avec la poignée de son porte-document, lui octroyant de légers soubresaut. Regagnant son sang-froid, Cloud quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui avant de marcher en direction de son bureau, un regard emplit de détermination.

« Je suis VRAIMENT désolée, » on pouvait entendre résonner la voix d'une jeune femme derrière une pile de papier. Yuffie apparu soudainement de derrière les papiers, quelques post-it encore accrochés à ses cheveux. « J'allais vous les donner mais vous êtes parti si vite et je vous ai envoyé un message mais vous ne l'avez pas vu! »

Cloud grinça des dents et observa Yuffie qui était occupée à enlever quelques notes encore accrochées à sa jupe, lançant des regards furtifs à Cloud, du souci gravé sur son visage.

« Tu sais bien que je ne regarde jamais mes messages lorsque je suis en pleine réunion... » dit Cloud aussi calmement que possible. Yuffie leva les yeux et inclina rapidement la tête.

« Je sais, c'est juste que... Vous savez quoi? Je m'en fiche, j'ai fait des heure supplémentaires aujourd'hui, alors je rentre chez moi. » Elle prit son sac et sorti du bureau, ses sourcils froncés par la colère. Cloud l'aurait renvoyé il y a longtemps déjà si elle n'avait pas été la fille du patron.

Marchant vers son bureau, Cloud défit sa cravate et la jeta sur le crochet du porte-manteau. Tout en jetant son porte-document sur le canapé en cuir, le blond alla se poser derrière son bureau et en sorti un petit flacon de pilules, il en prit quelques unes pour les mettre dans sa bouche, et les avala. Il pouvait sentir arriver le mal de tête de toute une vie.

---XX---

« Il refuse de coopérer? » demanda la voix douce et calme d'un homme, une petite pièce de monnaie dansant entre ses articulations.

Reno fit un signe de tête, une expression contrariée sur le visage. « Ouais, il devient vraiment chiant à propos de ça aussi. »

L'homme renifla, la pièce stoppa son chemin le long de la main de l'homme. « Et tu l'as averti des conséquences? »

« Oui, je l'ai fait... Mais je ne lui ai pas précisé ce qui allait se passer »

« Tu as au moins fait une chose correctement. » résonna la voix d'un autre homme, dangereusement faible. Reno fusilla l'homme du regard et reporta son attention sur celui à la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? »

L'homme posa la pièce de monnaie sur la table et lui donna un coup, ce qui la fit tourner. « Donne-lui une semaine... si nous ne constatons aucun changement... J'enverrai quelqu'un négocier avec lui. » L'homme s'étira et fit claquer ses doigts contre la pièce, ce qui la stoppa dans son mouvement. Des yeux verts et froid regardèrent alors Reno. « Tu m'as bien compris? »

« Bien sûr, monsieur, » répondit Reno, il se leva et salua avant de quitter la pièce.

« Allez-vous laisser Reno traiter avec Strife s'il ne se passe rien? » demanda l'autre homme, chassant quelques mèches de cheveux noirs.

« Non... Je veux tester la loyauté d'un autre de mes hommes... »


	2. Chapter 2

Il était tôt ce matin-là et les corbeau croassaient bruyamment par delà les rues, octroyant des frissons à quiconque les entendait. De la vapeur d'eau se dégageait des plaques d'égout à cause d'une pluie glacé qui commençait à tout balayer, créant une atmosphère lugubre. Un néon clignotait au-dessus d'un homme aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène qui reposait là, ce qui empêchait de voir son visage pendant de cours instants. De la fumée sortit de sa bouche en s'étirant, dégradant l'air environnant.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre du bas de la rue et l'homme au cheveux d'ébène releva précipitamment les yeux, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Les bruits de pas résonnèrent de plus en plus forts et un autre homme fit alors son apparition, un petit objet à la main.

« Bon anniversaire, Zack! » s'exclama Reno, se rapprochant de l'homme posté sous un panneau. Zack se détendit alors, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette et décolla du mur pour aller à la rencontre de Reno.

« Tu m'as acheté quelque chose? Oh, c'est trop mignon. » dit Zack d'un air taquin, se saisissant de la joue de la tête rouge pour la pincer. Reno chassa ses mains, grognant légèrement.

« Ouais, ouais, ne sois pas trop excité. C'est pas grand chose. Je me suis seulement dit que je pourrais offrir un truc à mon ami pour son vingt-huitième anniversaire. » Il donna le cadeau à Zack et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, grattant la terre du bout de ses chaussures.

Zack prit le paquet et l'ouvrit, un petit sourire inondant ses lèvres. Un crâne superposé sur des os en croix reposaient dans la boîte, captant la lueur du néon, créant une atmosphère sinistre dans les orbites du crâne. « Ils sont géniaux! » dit Zack, se saisissant de Reno pour l'attirer dans une étreinte. « Les anciens commençaient un peu à se casser... »

Reno se retira brusquement et se saisi du bras de Zack pour observer ceux dont il faisait actuellement usage. Le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez et une lumière bleue pâle envahissait les rues. Davantage de personnes commençaient à sortir de chez elles, ce qui animait bien plus les rues. Rien ne laissait penser que c'était un jour des plus maussade à Kabikucho.

« On dirait que tu as passé un sale quart d'heure en leur compagnie » remarqua Reno, observant les éraflures et les bosses sur les petites pièces de métal. Il était surpris que leur ''père'' n'en ait pas fait mention. Il voulait que tous ses hommes semblent unis et intimidant.

« J'ai effectivement passé un sale quart d'heure lorsque cette gonzesse m'a jeté son sac-à-main. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle y avait dissimulé une bombe, » rit Zack qui reprit son bras. « Alors, que fais-tu ici de bon matin? »

Ils finirent pas descendre la rue, leurs chaussures retentissant doucement sur le ciment; Zack termina sa cigarette et la jeta par terre, ne prenant même pas la peine de l'éteindre.

« J'arrivais pas à dormir. J'ai eu affaire à un client très difficile et j'ai dû m'assurer qu'il n'essayerait pas de nous dénoncer, » dit Reno, étirant son cou en faisant basculer sa tête, essayant de chasser ses courbatures. « Ce mec est un gros connard ».

Zack rit légèrement et secoua la tête. « Tu crois toujours que lorsque quelqu'un est un peu chiant c'est un gros connard ».

« Non, tu connais pas ce type. Si c'était le cas, tu serais d'accord avec moi, » Reno farfouilla dans sa poche à la recherche d'un paquet de cigarette. « Si ce mec ne termine pas bientôt les négociations, je serai là quand quelqu'un le descendra, et j'espère que ce sera moi. » Il finit par retrouver son paquet dans la poche de son pantalon, mais il était désespérément vide. Le jetant par terre, la tête rouge poussa Zack du coude dans l'espoir d'une éventuelle cigarette.

Zack en donna une à Reno, un petit sourire sur le visage. « Comment ça se fait que je tombe toujours sur toi où que je sois? »

Reno haussa les épaules et souris d'un air espiègle à Zack. « La chance, j'imagine. »

Il s'arrêtèrent devant un salon de Pachinko; on pouvait entendre le bruit des machines misent en marche et prêtes à l'emploi de derrière la porte. Reno alluma sa cigarette et se posa contre l'enceinte du salon, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. « Pourquoi es-tu debout de si bon matin? »

Zack s'adossa lui aussi contre l'enceinte du bâtiment et baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures. « J'ai dû aller travailler dans l'une des... maisons. Nous avons reçu de nouvelles filles et j'ai dû m'assurer que tout se passerait bien, » il secoua la tête et fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Tapotant le sol de son pied à plusieurs reprises, il grinça des dents avant de reprendre. « Je déteste travailler là-bas. Je veux dire, les deux filles qui ont débarquées étaient si jeune, beaucoup trop jeune. Elles n'auraient jamais dues foutre les pieds là-dedans... »

Reno hocha la tête et regarda passer quelques hommes d'affaires avec un intérêt mesuré. « C'est la contre-partie du métier. Tu dois faire quelque chose pour ta famille que tu ne veux absolument pas faire. Mais c'est pour ta famille. Mais après, tu finis par ne faire que ça! »

Zack renifla et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Ouais, ouais, je sais... c'est juste que... putain j'en sais rien. J'y arriverais un jour j'imagine. »

Reno regarda passer une fille affublé d'une mini-jupe, hypnotisé par son postérieur et par la façon avec laquelle son tatouage en forme de zèbre se mouvait avec elle. Lorsqu'il entendit Zack s'exprimer à nouveau, il détourna à regret ses yeux vert pour les planter dans ses yeux violet. À présent que Reno octroyait une réelle attention à Zack, il pu constater que le plus âgé avait des cernes sous les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus en pagaille qu'à l'accoutumée et son sourire habituel n'était pas présent sur son visage. « Tout va bien, mec? » demanda doucement Reno, de l'inquiétude non dissimulée dans la voix.

Zack fit un signe de tête et se frotta les yeux. « Ouais, je suis un peu fatigué c'est tout. »

Reno hocha la tête, pas tout à fait convaincu. Décidé à changer de sujet, Reno changea de position et son épaule se retrouva appuyé contre l'enceinte du bâtiment, il faisait ainsi face à Zack. « Tu te souvient du premier jour où j'ai débarqué? »

Zack rit et hocha la tête. « Tu étais un sacré maboul à l'époque... bien que ce soit toujours le cas aujourd'hui. »

Reno poussa un peu l'épaule de Zack et lui lança un regard mécontent. « J'étais un jeune homme très remonté, je te ferais savoir! »

« Hum, ouais et j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais en coller une à Vincent lorsqu'il a touché gentiment ton bras. » Zack octroya à Reno un regard amusé.

« Je ne fait pas facilement confiance aux gens, et alors quoi? Je crois que la seule personne en qui je peut avoir confiance dans ce bas-monde c'est toi... » Reno avait perdu son sarcasme habituel et regardait par-terre.

Zack était pris au dépourvu, alors il ébouriffa les cheveux de Reno. « C'est tellement gentil! Mais tu sais Reno, tout ce que tu avais à faire c'était me dire que tu m'aimais, et j'aurais été à toi en une fraction de seconde! »

Reno retira brusquement la main de Zack et fusilla du regard l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène. « Que tu sois un suceur de bites ne signifie pas que j'en suis un aussi. »

Zack lança à Reno un regard offensé, qui se métamorphosa aussitôt en un sourire carnassier. « Ah ouais? Rappelle-moi la dernière fois que tu en as chopé une, Mr. Je tire tout ce qui bouge? » Zack se sentait complètement idiot, à parler de leur vie sexuelle de cette façon. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dix-neuf ans.

« J'ai toutes les femmes que je veux; j'en parle pas souvent parce que c'est déplacé. Les belles jeunes filles que je sélectionne méritent plus de respect! » balança Reno, avec un sourire.

« Mais oui, belles jeunes filles, mon cul! Tu les appelle comme ça uniquement parce qu'elles te taillent une pipe bon marché. »

Zack se retrouva aussitôt affublé d'une cravate, Reno resserrant sa prise autour du cou de Zack, concentré sur les suffocations de son compagnon.

L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène essaya de s'extirper, il tenta de le frapper tout en riant. Mais la douleur se faisait sentir lorsqu'il riait, sa réserve d'oxygène étant apparemment à sec. Zack réussi finalement à s'extirper et poussa Reno au loin, en riant. « Mec, tu te montres si susceptible parfois, calme-toi un peu! » Rit-il, massant son cou.

Reno leva les yeux au ciel et posa les mains sur ses hanches. « Je ne paye pas les femmes, abruti! »

Zack, qui continuait à se masser le cou, ferma les yeux un instant et bougea la tête de gauche à droite, essayant de faire disparaître la gène qui était apparu. « Ouais, ouais, je sais. Vincent est le seul à payer pour des femmes! »

Zack parti dans un fou rire mais se stoppa aussitôt lorsqu'il n'entendit pas Reno se joindre à lui. Ouvrant les yeux, il regarda Reno et haussa un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je plaisantais c'est tout. Je croyais que toi, plus que n'importe qui, apprécierais vue que tu détestes vraiment... Vincent... »

Lorsque Reno commença à pâlir, Zack sût qu'il avait foiré en beauté. Se retournant lentement, il tomba nez-à-nez sur Vincent. Son costume avait été soigneusement remis à neuf, ses cheveux encadrait gracieusement son visage et il semblait sûr de lui. Le visage de Vincent ne trahissait aucune émotion, il était froid et affublé d'un regard calculateur. Zack fit un petit sourire et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« Je déteste couper court aux discours immatures, mais Sephiroth souhaitent s'entretenir avec vous... » dit Vincent, inspirant profondément, essayant de garder son calme.

---XX---

« Tout ça c'est des putains de conneries et tu le sais. » dit Cloud, s'asseyant lourdement. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et poussa un profond soupir.

Comme l'homme assit en face de lui ne répondait pas, il continua. « Si je ne me dépêche pas, bon sang je suis dans une merde noire jusqu'au cou. Tu sais très bien que je ne solliciterais pas ton aide si ce n'était pas important. »

Rude se pencha en avant, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Regardant par terre, Rude examina le tapis terne, aux couleurs de verre grisé, il en avait par-dessus la tête du blond assis en face de lui.

« Comment veux-tu que je t'aide si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il en est...? » dit doucement Rude, alors qu'il observait le visage de Cloud. Il était tracassé et paniqué. Il ne l'avait plus vue comme ça depuis la mort de sa sœur.

Cloud émit un sifflement lorsqu'il soupira et évita de croiser le regard de Rude. « Si je te le disais, ça ne ferais qu'empirer les choses. Écoute-moi bien, tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est que tu m'aides à trouver une place aux États-Unis. » C'était beaucoup demandé, mais Cloud savait que Rude en était capable. Il n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais Rude était plus estimé dans la société qu'il ne le serait jamais.

« Je ne peut pas faire ça... » commença Rude, mais il fut coupé dans son élan lorsque Cloud se leva de sa chaise. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Pense-y... » dit Cloud, sans un regard en arrière avant de s'éloigner du vaste bureau.

Rude se pencha en arrière de sa chaise et enleva ses lunettes puis les balança sur son bureau. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Strife, et il savait que têtue comme il était, il ne lui dirait rien. Il soupira profondément puis ferma les yeux et se pinça la racine du nez.

---XX---

« C'est très simple... » dit Sephiroth, appuyé négligemment sur le dos de sa chaise, ses yeux verts glacials parcourant l'assemblée réunit autour de la table. Il arrêta de fixer l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène qui était assis deux chaises plus loin. « Je m'attends à du travail bien fait. »

Zack fit un signe de tête et prit le dossier que lui tendait Vincent. Reno essaya de croiser son regard, mais il fut gêné dans son entreprise par Yazoo qui s'était avancé sur sa chaise pour pauser ses coudes sur la table.

Zack l'ouvrit soigneusement et parcouru le dossier des yeux, recherchant des informations.

_Date de naissance: 19 Août_

_Âge: vingt-sept_

_Lieu d'affectation: Société Kisaragi _

_Domicile: 2040 7ème Rue, Appartement C_

Zack fit un signe de tête et leva les yeux vers Sephiroth. « Tu le veux mort, c'est bien ça? »

Sephiroth hocha la tête et sortie une pièce de monnaie de sa poche, la faisant danser entre ses articulations. « C'est exact. Je veux que ce soit vite fait bien fait. Tu ne m'as jamais fait faux bond dans le passé et je m'attends à ce que ce soit toujours le cas. »

Zack fit un signe de tête et fronça un peu les sourcils. Il était troublé par le fait que Sephiroth mette autant l'accent sur ses performances dans cet assassinat. Pourquoi cette fois-ci serait différente? Même s'il fallait avouer que celui-ci était un peu plus jeune et bien plus séduisant que les autres branleurs dont ils s'étaient débarrassé.

Kadaj se saisit du dossier et l'ouvrit précipitamment. « Oh, c'est une bombe... » dit-il, se léchant les lèvres. « Quel dommage que tu doives lui exploser la cervelle. »

Sephiroth foudroya son neveu du regard et donna une chiquenaude dans la pièce de monnaie posée sur la table en bois précieux. Vincent repris possession du dossier lorsque Kadaj le fit passé. « Cloud? Le nom de ce type est Cloud? »

Kadaj fut pris d'un fou rire, tandis que Reno se prit à renverser du thé sur ses genoux.

« C'est quoi ce bordel? » dit Reno, tenant Sephiroth pour responsable de son incrédulité.

**Merci à tite-odey pour sa review =)**

J'espère que le suite te plaira (et également à tous ceux qui me lisent)


	3. Chapter 3

Zack tendis la main sur l'arme à feu noire de jais et l'approcha de son visage pour regarder de plus près les entailles sur le côté. Il ferma un œil et pointa l'arme en direction du mur, puis fit semblant de tirer, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

« Tu crois que je devrais prendre celle-ci? » demanda-t-il à Reno, qui était couché sur son lit comme un gros chat. Reno entrouvrit un œil et la regarda avant de grimacer.

« Ça va pas le faire; tu pourras jamais viser correctement avec celle-là ». Il avait parlé d'une voix pâteuse avant de refermer son œil. Il regardait la bouche de la tête rouge se mouvoir et sut que Reno grinçait des dents.

En soupirant, Zack s'en retourna à sa grande collection d'armes à feu, parcourant des mains le bureau où elles reposaient. « Je dois le chopper chez lui ou lorsqu'il rentre du travail. Il vit dans un endroit assez huppé, mais ça ne devrait pas être trop dur de s'y infiltrer... et il prend la voiture pour rentrer donc ça risque d'être compliqué de l'avoir à ce moment-là... »

Zack se tapota la lèvre inférieure et alla regarder dehors, clignant légèrement des yeux lorsqu'il ouvrit les stores et qu'il fut éblouit par les rayons du soleil. Il regarda passer des gens se promener et des voitures circuler avant d'entendre Reno s'exprimer à nouveau.

« Tu sais, tu pourrais me laisser faire ça pour toi... » Zack s'éloigna de la fenêtre et se retourna pour faire face à Reno. Celui-ci était assis et le regardait, affichant un air grave. « Je veux dire que comme c'est moi qui observait ce gamin, c'est moi qui devrait m'en débarrasser. »

Zack hocha la tête et retourna à son bureau. Il en retira brusquement la chaise, ce qui produit un son désagréable lorsqu'elle érafla les planches de bois déjà usées. Il s'assit lourdement puis étira ses jambes et se cala au fond de la chaise. Il ressemblait à un adolescent dans ses plus mauvais jours. Prenant une balle dans une main, il se mit à jouer avec tout en observant la lumière qu'émettait l'ampoule qui se balançait non loin de lui.

Reno observait Zack tout ce temps, le regardant fixement et grinçant des dents. Tout en émettant des sons désagréables, Reno finit par se déplacer du lit pour s'asseoir à son extrémité et donna un violent coup de pied dans la chaise de Zack. Celui-ci faillit laisser tomber sa balle mais la rattrapa à temps pour la jeter par la suite à la tête de Reno.

« Putain, mais t'as quel âge? » dit Zack en haussant un peu la voix alors qu'il regardait Reno, complètement abasourdie par le fait que son ami se comportait comme un abruti.

Reno se leva et s'adossa contre le mur, soupirant bruyamment. « À ton avis, pourquoi Sephiroth ne m'a pas confié ce travail? » demanda-t-il, regardant Zack à travers ses mèches rouges.

Zack haussa les épaules et se pencha pour ramasser la balle qui avait roulée jusqu'à lui. « Je crois qu'il estime que tu es trop impliqué avec ce gamin Strife et que tu risques de retarder sa mise à mort à cause de ta haine envers lui. On est supposé tirer et s'en aller et non pas tirer à multiples reprises et ricaner diaboliquement. »

Reno rigola et décolla du mur pour venir s'appuyer contre le bureau. Il toisa Zack puis lui pris la balle des mains pour jongler avec. « Tu crois que ce sera facile? » demanda-t-il, grinçant à nouveau des dents.

« Non, tuer quelqu'un n'est jamais facile, et arrête de grincer des dents c'est mauvais pour toi. »

Reno se figea et regarda Zack en haussant un sourcil. « Tu te prends pour ma grand-mère maintenant? »

Zack leva les yeux au ciel et se leva. « Écoute, je pense seulement que tu devrais te calmer et arrêter de te comporter comme un gosse! Et même si on m'a assigner cette tâche, ce n'est pas comme si tuer quelqu'un relevait du sensationnel! » Il leva les mains au ciel.

Le silence inonda la pièce jusqu'à ce que Reno le brise. « Tu t'affaiblis... c'est pour cette raison que Sephiroth te l'a confié. »

Zack balaya la pièce du regard puis posa les yeux sur Reno, légèrement choqué. « Alors comme ça je suis 'faible' parce que je ne trouve pas qu'un meurtre soit une expérience agréable? »

Reno haussa les épaule et s'éloigna pour quitter la pièce. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et se retourna pour saluer Zack. « Fait attention avec cette mission, d'accord? » Il tira la langue et ouvrit la porte, puis quitta le petit appartement.

« T'es un putain de manipulateur, tu le sais ça? » hurla Zack. Pour toute réponse, il reçut un coup de pied dans la porte.

-XX-

« Cloud, calme-toi, je peux pratiquement ressentir toute la tension envahir tes muscles alors que je suis au téléphone avec toi! » On pouvait entendre la voix d'une femme de l'autre côté du combiné, le ton de celle-ci se faisant de plus en plus fort et plus aigüe à mesure qu'elle parlait.

« Aerith, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de venir te rejoindre. » dit Cloud en jouant nerveusement avec ses clefs. Il était à l'affut derrière sa fenêtre, observant tout en bas la rue un peu trop calme avec appréhension.

« Tu en es bien sûre? Je peux prévoir un massage rapide demain à l'heure du déjeuner, ainsi tu ne seras pas en retard dans ton travail. » Cloud pouvait entendre Aerith jouer avec un stylo, et jura l'entendre prononcer le mot ''têtue''.

« Écoute, je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre, et encore moins à bavarder. » dit Cloud précipitamment, sursautant brutalement lorsqu'une voiture traversa la rue. Bon sang, il avait vraiment besoin de se calmer. Personne ne viendrait pour lui, Reno avait menti. Et si jamais quelqu'un se pointait, Cloud pourrait s'en charger sans aucun problème.

Il soupira profondément et arrêta de jouer avec ses clefs. Il se releva alors de l'appui de fenêtre où il était accoudé et fourra dans sa poche l'objet argenté. « Bon, je te rappellerai demain... » dit-il en refermant le clapet du téléphone.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en pagaille et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de se débarrasser de la fatigue qui l'envahissait. Depuis qu'il avait revu Reno, et bien qu'il détestait l'admettre, les mots qu'ils avaient échangés l'avait sérieusement inquiété. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain, ses yeux, comme deux orbes bleus, se regardèrent dans le miroir. L'ampoule de la salle de bain vacilla légèrement, déformant la silhouette de Cloud. Tout en posant ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo en porcelaine, Cloud observa son reflet, scrutant les cernes sous ses yeux fatigués. Il étouffa un juron, puis se détourna du miroir afin d'éteindre la lumière avant de rejoindre sa chambre, s'écroulant pratiquement sur des dossiers importants.

Il regarda fixement les papiers posés sur son lit, observant les écrits qui reposaient sous la lumière qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Tout en se retournant, il ferma les yeux, il commençait enfin à se détendre.

-XX-

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre du bas de la rue silencieuse, le talon d'une chaussure d'homme, puis la semelle. Ils étaient suivis d'une trainée de fumée, les cendres de la cigarette s'écrasèrent sur le sol, alors qu'on l'oubliait momentanément.

Un post-it reposait à l'intérieur d'une poche et une main puissante vint l'en extirper, des boutons de manchette avec chacune un crâne gravé dessus luisaient sous le réverbère. Les bruits de pas se stoppèrent devant un complexe de bâtiments de luxe et les orbes violettes jetèrent un coup d'œil au numéro de la rue.

Un petit rire étouffé sorti des lèvres de l'homme car il avait remarqué que personne ne surveillait l'entrée et que celle-ci était toujours allumée. Tout en se déplaçant dans le hall, il marchait à grand pas en direction de l'ascenseur, prenant soin de rester dos aux caméras. Il poussa doucement le bouton pour monter, attendant patiemment, tout en se balançant légèrement de droite à gauche.

Un léger tintement se fit entendre et les portes coulissèrent, il s'engouffra donc à l'intérieur et pressa sur un bouton, se dirigeant au cœur même du complexe. Une fois encore, il usa de beaucoup de patience et balaya l'ascenseur du regard, tout en restant dos à la caméra. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au bon étage, il s'avança tranquillement dans le couloir, scrutant les numéros sur les portes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au post-it afin de relire les numéros étalés avec de l'encre noire: ...6C, ...4C..., 8C...

L'homme s'arrêta devant la porte 9C et afficha un petit sourire satisfait.

-XX-

Le sommeil commençait à gagner Cloud, mais son soulagement était de courte durée. Il ne dormit pas plus de deux heures avant de se réveiller et de se trouver dans l'incapacité de se rendormir. Il arpenta sa salle de séjour, tirant sur ses mèches blondes avec frustration, presque frénétiquement. Il voulait faire le point et il en avait assez de se sentir impuissant, mais la fin de cette affaire menaçait sa carrière et risquait de détruire tout ce pour quoi il avait travaillé si dur. Un destin pire que la mort, en somme.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, les nombres qui luisaient d'une couleur vertes affichaient 2:55. Il soupira profondément puis porta son regard sur ses vêtements et remarqua qu'il portait toujours ceux d'hier. Sa chemise n'était pas repassé ni fermée, tandis que le bouton du haut de son pantalon était ouvert. Il aurait bien rit de sa dégaine, puisqu'il ressemblait à un acteur de porno à la manque, si seulement la mort n'occupait pas toutes ses pensées.

Mais peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées. Peut-être que personne ne viendrait finalement. Ce n'était pas comme si sa mort passerait inaperçue, après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'un homme d'affaire jeune et prometteur se prenait une balle dans la tête.

Le problème c'était qu'il travaillait dans une société où ce genre d'événements étaient assez courant. Chacun obtenait ce qu'il méritait. Pourquoi Cloud échapperait à la règle?

« Fait chier... » grogna-t-il, s'arrêtant de marcher pour se retrouver debout au milieu de la pièce. « Je me débrouillerait tout seul... J'irai au travail aujourd'hui et je me remettrai au boulot, comme d'habitude. Je mettrai fin à tout ce bordel par mes propres moyens. »

Il faillit heurter sa tête contre l'écran plat situé tout près de lui. Et maintenant il parlait tout seul, ce qui était tout à fait sain d'esprit.

Il était sur le point d'aller aux toilettes et se préparer pour attaquer la journée et en profiter pour se rendre tôt au travail, lorsque soudain il entendit quelque chose. Il se figea et tourna brutalement la tête en direction de la porte d'entrée. Des bruits de pas... il les entendait résonner très clairement.

Il déglutit avec difficulté, sa salive ressemblait à des millions de centipèdes rampants dans sa gorge et ses mains devenaient moites.

« On se calme... on garde son calme. Des types rentrent parfois chez eux tard dans la nuit après avoir fait un tour au bar et prennent juste le temps nécessaire pour retourner auprès de leur femme... » se dit Cloud, alors qu'il commençait à trembler légèrement. « Tout va bien, je me contente de faire un tour au toilette et je me prépare. »

Une voiture circula au bas de la rue et Cloud pouvait entendre ses pneus ainsi que le vrombissement du moteur, même du haut de son appartement. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Il inspira avec difficulté puis secoua la tête. Les bruits de pas avaient disparus. Tout ça n'était que le fruit de son imagination déglinguée.

Cloud s'était remis à marcher lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement et le blond fut momentanément aveuglé à cause de toute la lumière du couloir qui s'infiltra brutalement. Clignant des yeux, Cloud examina le couloir.

L'horloge sur le mur annonçait 3h00, l'heure à laquelle les orbes violettes rencontrèrent les orbes bleues.


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud était paralysé.

Son corps tout entier lui hurlait de bouger, d'essayer de s'extirper de la vue de cette homme situé devant lui. Il n'aurait jamais pu crier, même s'il l'avait voulu, il était en état de choc.

L'homme se contenta de sourire, de ceux qui signifiaient ''La fête ne fait que commencer''. Une grande partie de son visage était dissimulé dans l'obscurité, la lumière qui inondait le couloir n'y changeait rien. Cloud regrettait de ne pouvoir en distinguer davantage, l'idée que le visage de son assassin ne lui serait jamais dévoilé le rendait malade.

« Tu devrais fermer ta porte à clef », fut la première chose que Zack articula, alors qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce et la boucla. « Des personnes mal intentionnées pourrait rentrer si elles le voulaient. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'insinues? » répondit Cloud du tac-au-tac, sa voix prenait plus d'assurance alors que sa bravoure s'intensifiait sous le regard de l'autre homme.

Zack soupira bruyamment et hocha la tête. « J'ai vraiment besoin de te le dire, Cloud? » Il émit un rictus lorsque Cloud réagit à l'énonciation de son nom. « Mais la plupart des gens t'appelle Strife, n'est-ce pas? »

Comme il n'obtenait aucune réponse, il soupira de nouveau et retira lentement son arme à feu. « Personne ne devrait jamais se contenter d'ignorer une question et ne pas y répondre. C'est tout simplement malpoli. »

C'est à ce moment précis que le corps de Cloud passa à l'action. Il se laissa soudainement tomber sur le plancher, derrière la canapé, hors du champ de vision de Zack. Peut-être survivrait-il encore cinq secondes avant que Zack ne le trouve et lui plante une balle dans la tête.

« Okay, j'ai déjà vue des gens essayer de s'enfuir, mais jamais des gens se ruer sur le sol de cette façon! » ricana Zack, et Cloud faillit lui hurler de cesser d'agir comme un enfant. C'était un assassin, bordel, pas un gosse de douze ans.

Zack migra à l'autre bout du canapé et fronça les sourcils à l'adresse de Cloud. « Je ne vais pas te tuer alors que tu traines sur le sol. Tu fais vraiment pitié. Si tu veux je pourrais... t'abattre contre un mur dans une gerbe de sang du plus bel effet. »

Cloud grogna et se releva rapidement, offensé que ce type - dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom - ait été envoyé pour le tuer!

« Je ne projette pas de mourir, désolé. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu fous ici à une heure pareille? » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, regagnant soudainement du courage.

Zack leva les yeux au ciel et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. « Tu te rends compte que tu as passé un marché avec des yakuzas et on ne fait pas affaire avec des friandises et des chatons. » dit-il tout en s'éloignant et en braquant à nouveau l'arme sur Cloud. « D'habitude, je ne m'éternise pas avec les gens, mais mon collègue m'a fait remarqué que tu étais très mignon, et force est de constater qu'il avait bien raison. Alors, un dernier mot avant que j'en finisse et que je rentre chez moi? » Il afficha un air narquois.

Cloud tapait légèrement du pied et serrait et desserrait le poing alors qu'il balayait frénétiquement la pièce du regard. « Ouais... VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE! » hurla-t-il précipitamment alors qu'il se saisissait d'un vase posé sur une table et le projetait à la tête de Zack. Il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu avant un vrai combat dans les règles de l'art.

Zack esquiva le vase de justesse, qui se brisa sur le mur situé derrière lui, dans une pluie de débris qui vinrent se nicher dans ses cheveux et sur ses épaules. Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'étage et Zack jura dans un souffle.

« Fait chier, tout le monde va finir par rappliquer ici. » dit-il précipitamment en rangeant son arme dans son étui posé sur sa hanche. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte et l'ouvrit. « Tu as beaucoup de cran, j'adore ça, mais tu n'auras pas autant de chance la prochaine fois. » dit-il avant de claquer la porte et de s'enfuir de l'immeuble.

Cloud se rua sur la porte et l'ouvrit avec violence, puis vit Zack dévaler le couloir. Il haletait et tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Est-ce que tout va bien? »

Cloud tourna rapidement la tête pour tomber nez-à-nez avec sa voisine âgée dans le couloir, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit, son visage usé par le temps emplit d'interrogations.

Cloud était bien tenté de lui dire que – non, décidément rien n'allait, que quelqu'un avait attenter à sa vie et qu'il essaierait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le travail soit finit. Puis il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'impliquer une dame âgée dans tous ses problèmes (peut importe combien ça lui en coûtait).

Il hocha doucement la tête et murmura quelque chose à propos de ''scènes de ménage'' pour qu'elle cesse de se mêler de ses affaires.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et glissa sur le sol pour venir poser sa tête entre ses genoux. Tout en tirant distraitement sur ses mèches blondes, il essaya de ne plus le faire et de se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient et lui embrouillaient l'esprit.

Mais la réalité de la situation finit par lui retomber dessus. Il trembla et se retint de hurler. Il avait la sensation de vivre les événements à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre... cet homme était rentré chez lui et avait tenté de l'assassiner pour ensuite se contenter de partir et le laisser dans le désarroi le plus total? Cloud senti le contenu de son estomac remonter à la surface et accouru jusqu'à la salle de bain. Son corps tout entier se mit à trembler alors qu'il se vidait dans la cuvette propre et blanche.

-XX-

Reno descendait la rue en direction du petit appartement minable. Tout en déambulant en montant les marches, il sauta par-dessus la troisième, sachant qu'elle se serrait mis fortement à grincer. Aucune personne sensée n'aurait cherché à réveiller les types qui vivait ici. La tête rouge ouvrit son briquet d'une chiquenaude, puis fit de même pour le refermer avant d'arriver à la bonne porte. Il l'ouvrit avec une clé de rechange et s'avança à l'intérieur pour y trouver un homme aux cheveux d'argent qui farfouillait dans des tiroirs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, yo! »

Kadaj releva rapidement les yeux, un bout de papier dans la main. « Mon boulot, ça se voit pas? »

Reno fronça les sourcils et fonça sur lui pour lui arracher le papier de la main. « Je ne pense pas que fouiner chez Zack fasse partie de ton travail ».

« Eh bien maintenant si, alors casse-toi! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans les appartements de Fair, d'ailleurs? » dit-il tout en essayant de récupérer le bout de papier, mais Reno était trop rapide et il l'esquiva facilement.

« Je traine toujours ici, en plus je souhaitais m'assurer de certaines choses et savoir comment la mission s'était passée. »

Kadaj s'arrêta aussitôt dans sa tentative de récupérer le papier et reposa les yeux sur Reno. « Alors comme ça, il y est allé ce soir? Mon oncle en sera ravie ».

Reno leva les yeux au ciel, il était bien tenté de fourrer le papier dans la bouche de Kadaj, mais se résigna finalement à ne pas le faire. « Ouais, ouais, Sephiroth en sera ravie... hey, en quoi cet abonnement au Time magazine est-il si important? » dit-il alors qu'il lisait le bout de papier.

Kadaj haussa les épaules et se prépara à partir. « Je cherchais des informations et j'avais ce truc dans la main au moment où tu es arrivé ».

Reno s'avança et fit barrière avec son bras alors qu'ils entraient dans le petit couloir qui menait à la porte d'entrée. « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par ''chercher des informations''? Pourquoi Zack en est la cible, cette fois-ci? »

Kadaj sourit et regarda Reno à l'aide d'un seul œil, l'autre étant masqué par sa frange argentée. « Parce que quiconque perd la confiance de tout le monde... »

Reno fronça les sourcils et regarda Kadaj. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par: il a perdu la confiance de tout le monde? »

« Awe, allez... ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas discuté avec Zack récemment? Il disparaît de temps en temps, semble nerveux et parle du fait qu'il a parfois autre chose à faire que travailler pour la famille. Mon oncle lui a assigner cette mission dans le seul et unique but d'être sûr qu'il la remplirait rapidement et efficacement, comme il l'a toujours fait. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il doit se préparer au pire. » Il cligna de l'œil. « Exactement comme la fois où tu t'es précipité voir ta mè- »

Reno choppa Kadaj par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. « Comment tu sais tout ça? » Il se rapprocha de Kadaj, qui baissa alors les yeux. « Tu ne fais pas partie du cercle depuis très longtemps ».

« Ouais mais j'ai grandit dans la famille, alors j'ai forcément entendu des trucs, ça te va? » Il repoussa Reno et le saisit au cou, tout en lui lançant un regard furieux, avant que l'homme aux cheveux rouge n'en fasse de même.

Reno était bien tenté d'en coller une à Kadaj, mais ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer la situation. « Fous le camp d'ici, yo... »

Kadaj eut un sourire en coin et s'éloigna pour ouvrir la porte. « Souviens-toi bien de toutes les choses que je t'ai dit sur Zack. Je sais très bien que tu étais déjà au courant de tout ça; tu ne voulais tout simplement pas l'admettre parce que tu l'aimes. Pour toi, cet homme ne peut commettre aucune erreur. Quel dommage qu'il ne se rende même pas compte de tes sentiments à son égard. »

Reno était sur le point de réduire en lambeaux la gorge de l'adolescent lorsque Zack apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée, ses cheveux semblant argentés sous le reflet de la lumière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? » demanda-t-il à l'attention de Kadaj, tout en le poussant hors de son chemin afin de pouvoir rentrer dans son appartement.

« J'étais sur le point de partir... au fait Reno, avant de lui demander comment ça s'est passé... souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. » Kadaj ricana et quitta l'appartement, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Reno resta figé devant celle-ci un moment avant de se retourner lentement dans la direction de Zack. Celui-ci se débarrassait de sa veste en la jetant violemment sur le plancher. « Fait chier, c'était une perte de temps. »

Reno rit nerveusement et s'avança dans l'appartement. « Yo, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé... tu l'as tué? »

_Dit oui, dit oui, dit oui!_

« Non, j'ai pas pu. » Il secoua la tête et de petits morceaux de verre s'en échappèrent, ce qui fit râler Zack de plus belle. « J'ai essayé mais il a fait tellement de bruit qu'il a alerté tous les voisins et ils auraient finit par tous nous tomber dessus. »

Reno hocha la tête et s'assit sur le lit, tout en observant Zack détacher son étui à revolver. « Alors ça s'est passé comme ça... mais comme c'était la seule raison, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas trainé dehors? Tu n'as pas eu assez de temps, yo? »

Zack marqua une pause et posa les yeux sur Reno, puis sur le plancher. « Eh bien... si. Ça peut paraître bizarre, mais je lui ai un peu parlé... c'était comme si j'avais essayer de rendre la situation moins difficile pour lui. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi... » Il haussa les épaules et retira l'étui pour le poser sur son bureau. « Je crois que je manque de sommeil et que je me suis un peu trop précipité. »

Reno laissa s'échapper un souffle mal assuré sans se rendre compte qu'il avait refermé son étreinte vers son cœur. « Ouais... peut-être que tu manques de sommeil... »

**Pfiouuu... Que de retard accumulé ^^' Je m'en excuse, mais je suis pas mal débordé en ce moment (et jusqu'à la fin du mois d'août =_=)... Alors encore désolée, j'essaierai de me rattraper.**

**tite-odey: si, tu as bien raison, Zack a les yeux... bleus o.o Mais comme l'auteur qui est à l'origine de cette fic l'a écrit de cette façon, je ne pouvais pas le modifier (j'imagine que c'était pour donner un contraste avec les yeux bleus de Cloud? Non? Ah bon)... Et sinon, je te remercie d'accorder autant d'attention à ma traduction, c'est très encourageant =)**

**AngealSword: … Merci T.T Surtout venant de quelqu'un comme toi qui a traduit autant de fics, ça me fait chaud au cœur o.o J'espère, malgré le fait que tu connais déjà toute l'histoire, que tu passeras lire cette traduction de temps en temps. Et je te souhaite bien du courage pour toutes tes autres fics, dont j'attends la suite avec impatience =)**


	5. Chapter 5

Sephiroth survola la table des yeux pour observer tous ses membres. Ils étaient tous assis patiemment autour de la table en bois sombre et semblaient attendre quelque chose. Ils avaient tous l'habitude des réunions, mais savaient que celle-ci serait différente.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Zack qui était assis en bout de table et essayait de ne pas trop s'agiter. Il était assis à une place différente de d'habitude, sous les ordres de Sephiroth. Zack savait qu'il se trouvait en mauvaise posture et Sephiroth voulait le voir perdre son calme.

« Alors, comment ça se passe avec le salon ? » demanda Sephiroth à l'adresse de Yazoo, esquivant le sujet de la réunion. Celui-ci rejeta ses cheveux en arrière de son épaule avant de répondre.

« Très bien, nous avons amassé beaucoup d'argent la semaine dernière. Il semble que cette hausse récente de bénéfices signifie que de plus en plus d'hommes ont les moyens de dépenser leur argent inutilement, comme dans le jeu. »

Sephiroth hocha la tête et décida de passer à l'essentiel, avant de tourner son attention vers Zack.

« Et comment s'est passé ta mission Zackary ? » demanda Sephiroth, un sourcil relevé en signe d'interrogation et les mains posées sur la table, les doigts entrecroisés. Kadaj s'enfonça davantage dans sa chaise, démontrant un intérêt évident, alors que Reno arrêta de faire tourner son stylo entre ses doigts, son regard se déplaçant rapidement vers Zack.

Zack manqua de flancher, mais il se repris rapidement et se pencha en avant de sa chaise, afin de regarder Sephiroth droit dans les yeux. « Je me suis heurté à un obstacle l'autre nuit, ce qui m'a empêché de mener à bien ma mission sans manquer de me dévoiler et mon travail avec. » déclara-t-il rapidement, sa voix ne trahissant en rien son malaise évident.

Sephiroth hocha lentement la tête et cligna des yeux, démontrant son désintérêt certain vis-à-vis des explications de Zack. « Donc, tu n'as pas pu remplir ta mission ? » demanda-t-il rapidement à celui-ci.

« Non monsieur, j'ai seulement besoin de plus de temps pour finir le travail. Ce Strife est systématiquement dans son appartement ou au travail , deux endroits extrêmement fréquentés et… »

« Je voulais que cette mission soit réglée rapidement, Zackary. Pas d'excuse. Tu aurais pu y aller et en finir rapidement si tu l'avais voulu… Qu'est-ce qui t'as gêné ? » s'interrompit Sephiroth. Kadaj sourit, tandis que les autres essayaient de garder un air impassible, à part Reno, qui semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose.

Sephiroth le foudroya du regard, ce qui le dissuada de parler.

« Rien monsieur, il a balancé un vase et s'est mis à hurler, il a attiré toute l'attention sur lui. »

« Ca n'aurait pas pris de temps d'appuyer sur la gâchette et le tuer, Zackary. » remarqua Sephiroth, sa voix comme imprégnée de venin. De plus, son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. « Et j'imagine que tu as discuté avec la cible ? » Comme Zack se taisait, Sephiroth continua. « Je veux que tu en finisses avant la fin de la semaine. Et tu sais ce qui arrive quand on ne termine pas son travail… »

Zack hocha rapidement la tête et déglutit. Il était certain que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre déglutir, une salive épaisse traversant sa gorge.

« Très bien… Je m'attends à ce que ce soit fait. Je te donne une seconde chance, ne me laisse pas tomber. » Sephiroth, satisfait de la crainte qu'il inspirait chez Zack, continua avec le reste de la réunion. Kadaj eu un sourire en coin à l'adresse de Zack et lui octroya un clin d'œil, avant de détourner son attention sur la réunion, laissant Zack regarder fixement la table, sa main s'enroulant nerveusement autour de son poignet.

-XX-

Zack était assis sur le toit de son appartement, ses pieds pendants dans le vide, tandis qu'un nuage de fumée s'échappait de sa bouche et de son nez alors qu'il exhalait lentement, essayant de soulager son stress. Le soleil se couchait, plongeant Zack dans un halo orange, tandis que Reno se tenait un peu éloigné, son visage plongé dans l'obscurité, alors qu'il se tenait contre un mur qui encadrait la porte qui menait vers le bas.

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi c'est si important… » Murmura Zack plus pour lui-même. Il jeta sa cigarette du haut du bâtiment et la regarda tomber gracieusement, la cendre envahissant l'air.

Reno savait parfaitement pourquoi c'était si important, mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Il ne voulait pas trahir la famille… Il laissait donc Zack avancer à tâtons. Tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, à la base de sa queue de cheval, Reno avançait vers Zack et se tint debout à côté de l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène. « Ce type s'est moqué de Sephiroth parce qu'il n'a pas remboursé ce qu'il devait et s'est foutu de lui deux fois. La première en ne remboursant rien, et la deuxième en vivant toujours après avoir eu l'un de ses meilleurs assassins aux trousses. Il est juste un peu furieux à cause de tout ça. »

Zack ricana quelque peu et secoua la tête. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai parlé à ce type. Je n'avais qu'à tirer et le tuer… J'ai l'esprit un peu embrouillé en ce moment. »

Reno observa la rue du dessous un instant avant de s'asseoir à côté de Zack. Il enroula un bras paresseusement autour des épaules de Zack et le regarda. « Se triturer le cerveau c'est pour les hommes d'affaires ou les médecins, yo. Tu devrais plutôt réfléchir à la mise à mort… à l'arme dans ta main… soit la balle, yo. »

Zack tourna la tête lentement pour regarder Reno, un étrange regard placardé sur le visage. « De quoi… ? » demanda-t-il, fixant prudemment Reno.

« Tu sais bien, devenir la balle. Pense à la mise à feu de l'arme et du coup qui part. Ressent l'excitation de la mise à mort d'une personne, c'est vraiment incroyable de ressentir toute cette puissance… Mieux qu'un orgasme, pas vrai ? » souri-t-il, espérant que cette conversation redonnerait de l'entrain à Zack pour faire son travail.

Zack regarda au loin et haussa les épaules, parvenant à se débarrasser du bras de Reno. « Je crois… Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tuer quelqu'un c'est vraiment si bien ? je veux dire, combien de personnes j'ai déjà tué ? »

« Beaucoup, » déclara Reno tout en ramenant sa main. Il regarda la ville du dessous et soupira.

« Ouais, et je sais que quelques uns l'avaient mérités, mais certains… Je ne sais pas, je ne devrais pas en parler. C'est mon travail, un point c'est tout. »

Reno hocha doucement la tête. « Je crois que tu devrais recréer cette envie de tuer, et tu as besoin de quelque chose pour te déstresser. Comme… t'entraîner ou un truc comme ça. »

Zack haussa un sourcil et détailla Reno. « On ne s'est pas entraîné depuis un moment… Ca pourrait être intéressant. Je dois peaufiner ma technique de combat au corps-à-corps. Je n'aurai pas toujours d'arme sur moi. »

Reno hocha la tête et souri joyeusement. « C'est ça que je voulais entendre ! » Il se leva et s'étira. « Allons à la salle de gym en bas de la rue, avec les murs capitonnés si agréables. »

Zack se leva à son tour et suivi Reno en dehors du bâtiment, vers le bas de la rue. Un bon entraînement lui ferait le plus grand bien.

-XX-

Deux heures plus tard, Zack haletait fortement tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre un mur de la pièce, observant attentivement Reno qui semblait sur le point de donner son dernier souffle. Ils ne s'étaient pas blessés l'un l'autre, mais avaient réussi à s'épuiser mutuellement.

« Tu es prêt à… abandonner? » demanda Zack, essuyant la sueur qui lui tombait dans les yeux.

« Va te faire foutre, » Reno se remis d'aplomb et sauta en avant, entrainant Zack avec lui. Celui-ci ne s'était pas attendu au tacle, pensant que Reno était à bout de force. Il s'écroula sur le matelas avec un bruit sourd, puis se mit à gémir légèrement alors que Reno s'appuyait de tout son poids sur lui.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et les braqua sur Reno. « Espèce d'enfoiré, d'où tu sors toute cette énergie ? »

Reno adressa un large sourire à Zack, un petit air satisfait placardé sur le visage. « Elle vient de mon démon intérieur qui m'ordonne de tuer ! »

Zack repoussa Reno et envoya un regard à l'homme à la chevelure rouge qui voulait clairement dire qu'il était fou à lier et bon à interner. « Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi, et ta psychologie de bas étages du genre « soit le flingue, ressent sa puissance » ?

Reno lui lança un regard furieux et se releva. Il se passa une main pour essuyer la sueur et inspira à plusieurs reprises avant de répliquer. « Je l'ai lu dans certains livres, si tu te concentres assez sur une chose, alors ça devient facile. Tu as du mal à en finir avec ce type, et je sais que cette mission est importante… J'essayais seulement de t'aider. »

Zack sourit et se leva à son tour. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Reno, un sentiment de reconnaissance l'empli tout entier. A cet instant, il avait l'impression que sa vie était un peu plus stable, grâce à Reno, qui ne cessait de le soutenir. Il savait que Reno le rattraperait si jamais il tombait… Du moins il l'espérait.

Récemment, Reno avait été aussi nerveux et dépassé que Zack, et ça l'inquiétait un peu. Zack était surpris de s'en être aperçu lui-même, tout absorbé qu'il était dans son propre monde. Mais récemment, Reno n'était même plus capable de regarder Zack droit dans les yeux, tout comme il était incapable de lui parler comme à l'accoutumée.

Tout avait commencé lorsque sa nouvelle mission avait débuté…

Zack revint brusquement à la réalité et laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à l'épaule de Reno qu'il serra doucement. « Merci, ça fait plaisir de se sentir soutenu, mon chou. »

Reno sursauta et repoussa Zack à l'entente du commentaire, le foudroyant du regard. « Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, » gronda-t'il.

Zack recula, se faisant surprendre (encore une fois) par Reno. « Whoa… Okay… J'pensais pas qu'ce surnom t'énerverais autant. »

« Ca ne m'aurait pas autant dérangé si tu l'avais vraiment pensé », rétorqua Reno avant de se retourner rapidement pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, sa main reposant contre la poignée froide en métal. Zack pouvait voir sa main trembler, tandis que ses articulations se teintaient doucement de blanc.

« Ne… Ne foire pas tout. Fais… Fais en sorte que ça marche pour la famille et pour toi. Arrête de te triturer le cerveau… Ca va finir par te tuer, » dit Reno avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Zack désemparé, dans une situation bien pire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

**Alors pour commencer, je m'excuse platement du retard (parce que tout de même un an, ça commence à faire un peu beaucoup…). Mais comme je rentre en école d'infirmière cette année, je ne sais pas à quel moment j'aurai du temps pour traduire cette fic. Mais je promet de faire de mon mieux.**

**AngealSword : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Je posterai des reviews sur quelques unes de tes fanfics prochainement ) Notamment pour « Pathetique » **

**Tite-odey : mais de rien, ça me fait plaisir que des personnes prennent le temps de la lire. Du moment que ça te plait, c'est l'essentiel =)**

**niemand-ist-da : Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment gentil. Ne perd pas courage pour ta fic, est-ce que la traduction avance bien ?**

**luciole eteinte : heureusement, sinon ce ne serait pas aussi drôle, ni aussi plaisant )**

**Yoline Nimai : Merci pour toutes tes reviews, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise autant. Voici la suite, avec ENORMEMENT de retard, je m'en excuse encore.**

**DanaVII : Whoa… Que d'enthousiasme ! Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise autant. Finalement je n'ai pas laissé les lecteurs sur le carreau, alors j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite!**


End file.
